1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof structure, and more particularly to a waterproof structure for card machine that can prevent damages of electrical elements of the card machine due to contact with liquid water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Credit cards allow the consumer to acquire a commercial product before effectively paying it, and furthermore the consumer having credit cards at hand does not need to bring to much money cash. Because of its convenience, the use of credit cards is therefore largely accepted. Accordingly, commercial shops are increasingly equipped with card machines to satisfy consumer demands.
However, conventional card machines are not waterproof and are easily damaged if they accidentally contact with liquid water. Water easily penetrates into the card machine and damages the electrical elements thereof. Therefore, conventional card machines present deficient characteristics that can be improved.
The primary purpose of the present invention is therefore to provide a waterproof structure for card machine that can prevent damages of the electrical elements of the card machine if the card machine contacts with liquid elements.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a waterproof structure installed within a card machine, is composed of a rigid support and a flexible support. The rigid support is made of plastics material, and includes a frame that internally extends into two transversal bars. The transversal bars oppositely connect a receptacle frame located between the transversal bars so that a magnetic head of the card machine can be tightly arranged in the receptacle frame. The flexible support is formed of rubber material, and includes a central region where a fixation slot is defined. The fixation slot matches with the receptacle frame to fixedly fasten the magnetic head. An opening is further defined in the fixation slot, whereby the magnetic head can connect through the opening into a flexible circuit carrier to transmit signals. On an upper and lower side of the fixation slot, a clamping member composed of semi-ringed flanges is further arranged around the fixation slot to tightly clamp the transversal bars of the rigid support. Thereby, the rigid support can be tightly attached with the flexible support to prevent liquid penetration.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.